Elements
The Elements '''are forces that maintain the balance of Skylands and the rest of the Universe. Most creatures, especially those born in the Elemental Solar System, usually have the power of one or two Elements. The Elements are: Magic, Fire, Tech, Air, Earth, Undead, Life, Water, Dark, Light, and Spirit, eleven in total. There are, however, rumors of a twelfth Element, though there is no info whatsoever on this "twelfth" Element, though it's maybe because like how the Dark, Light, and Spirit Elements were, it has yet to be discovered. Magic '''Magic '''is one of the eleven Elements, and is known to be the most essential of all the Elements. Magic is the force that binds everything in the Universe together, including the other Elements. Magic flows through all living creatures, and even non-living things too. It is known that the Eternal Magic Source is the birthplace of all creation, and that the Weapon Masters stored the Source in their armory, in order to guard it and protect their secrets from future generations. Nowadays, the Eternal Magic Source is one of the components in the Core of Light, and is used to bind all the other Eternal Sources together. Magic has existed for even before the Arkeyans existed. When the Arkeyans came, they were the ones that first discovered the very essence of Magic, Quicksilver, they used the power of Magic and combined it with technology to create powerful weapons of war. Magic can be used as techniques known as "spells". There are many spells that were created throughout history, and the magic-wielders who first discovered the use of spells were the Equestrian unicorns, who, before going extinct, were known to possess some of the most powerful magic abilities ever known. Non-Equestrian and Equestrian unicorns usually have a large amount of magic within them, which is why many unicorns have powerful magic abilities. Those with even STRONGER magic are the alicorns, the rarest of the equines, and royalty in Equestria. Another thing to note, one of the Elements of Harmony, the six crystals used to defend Equestria for centuries, is the Magic Element, along with the Laughter, Kindness, Loyalty, Generosity, and Honesty Elements. It is represented by a large tiara with a pink star-shaped gem, the star being the traditional symbol representing Magic; a six pointed star. One different type of magic is '''dark magic, also known as black magic, which is a powerful force not to be messed with. Dark magic is simply magic combined with the force of darkness. It is represented by the colors green and dark purple, and was first discovered by Equestrian unicorns, where it eventually spread to other realms. Dark magic is known to be a very dangerous force, and if the user of dark magic isn't careful, it could corrupt the user. Spyro learned over the years how to control dark magic, and with it, he can use it to turn into Dark Spyro, a more powerful form corrupted by the force of dark magic. Fire '''Fire '''is a powerful and very hot force which has existed even before written records existed, and is the brightest of the Elements. Fire in itself is used for many things, such as cooking and for heat. Fire is also the Element which is very common for dragons, who are traditionally depicted as fire-breathing creatures. Fire is also present in volcanos, and lava is a very powerful Fire Element substance. Fire is also commomly used by Pigmasks to start FORYST FIARZ!!!!!!! Water '''Water '''is one of the eleven Elements, and is almost as important of Magic. Like Magic, Water is present in all living things, and is present in many things, such as rivers, oceans, ponds, etc. Water can also take the form of ice or snow when frozen, and is quite cold. The biggest ocean in Skylands is the Silver Sea, and is home to thousands of Water Elemental creatures. Category:Other Category:Beauty Category:Dark Skylanders Category:Light Skylanders Category:Kaos mom kaos element